clair de lune
by ombeline
Summary: Que dire si ce n'est que ça parle de Severus Rogue? En espérant que les fans du personnage y trouveront leur compte!


Bonjour ! juste une petite explication parmi tant d'autres sur la façon dont Rogue est devenu Mangemort… Je m'y suis collée hier soir, et voilà ce que ça donne !

(Sybil666, si tu passes par là, j'espère qu'il te plaira parce qu'en tant que fan de Rogue j'ai eu une petite pensée pour toi en l'écrivant … )

Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Clair de lune :**

Il avait attendu le signe pendant plus de deux semaines. Dix-sept jours, exactement. Dix-sept jours où il avait guetté inlassablement un message qui ne venait pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mal. Ca n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis ce matin, alors qu'il avait presque perdu espoir, la petite marque était apparue, à sa place habituelle. Elle l'attendait, glissée dans une fente près du cachot où avaient lieu les cours de Potions, invisible pour quiconque ne la cherchant pas. Et, si Severus n'avait pas pris dès son plus jeune âge l'habitude de ne jamais dévoiler la moindre faiblesse, il aurait presque pleuré de soulagement en la voyant.

Ce petit morceau de parchemin plié en quatre était devenu sa raison de vivre depuis la moitié de sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard. Il était maintenant presque à la fin de sa septième année, et il passerait ses ASPICs à la fin du mois prochain, examens qu'il avait bien l'intention de réussir haut la main. Mais, tous les jours il avait attendu son message, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une heure inscrite d'une écriture fine. Parfois, il n'y avait qu'un seul jour d'intervalle entre deux dates, parfois, presque une semaine. Mais dix-sept jours, c'était un record. Il avait cru devenir fou. Pourtant, personne dans son entourage ne l'aurait soupçonné. Car Severus était un jeune homme discret, presque renfermé et à qui personne ne connaissait d'amis, ni de petite amie. Il n'avait qu'un principe : « ne montre jamais ce qui t'affaiblit, car en dévoilant tes faiblesses, tu tends à tes ennemis le couteau qui déchirera ta chair avant de s'enfoncer dans ton cœur ». Cette phrase, c'était sa mère qui lui avait murmuré sur son lit de mort, trois ans auparavant. Depuis, ces lettres étaient en permanence inscrites en lettres de sang dans son esprit.

Repoussant loin dans son esprit la vision de sa mère allongée les mains jointes dans son cercueil, Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la montre magique qu'il portait au poignet droit. Celle-ci indiquait une heure moins le quart. Il était temps d'y aller. Il entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit qui lui montrerait qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir était éveillé. Mais il n'entendit aucun bruit suspect ; seules les respirations régulières des autres Serpentard troublaient le silence. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, juste pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait sortir, puis il écarta plus les rideaux de son lit, de manière à pouvoir se faufiler entre eux sans encombre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait sa marque, il s'était couché tôt, prétextant un mal de tête. Et, comme ses camarades ne s'intéressaient pas particulièrement à cet élève trop replié sur lui même, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il s'était couché tout habillé. Il se saisit de ses chaussures, qu'il garda à la main pour faire le moins de bruit possible, et glissa dans sa poche sa baguette magique. Il sortit de son dortoir à pas de loup, descendit l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la salle commune en vérifiant bien qu'elle était déserte. Dix minutes plus tard, il était sorti du château. Il avait utilisé un passage secret qu'il avait découvert il y a deux ans, et qui le conduisait juste derrière les serres où avaient lieu les cours de Botanique. Il s'éloigna un peu, en longeant bien les serres, au cas où un professeur qui faisait une ronde de nuit regarderait par la fenêtre. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva tout près du lac, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Debout sous un arbre, à peine éclairée par la lune, se trouvait une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire. Elle lui tournait le dos, et semblait fixer un point droit devant elle. La brise légère qui soufflait ce soir là s'engouffra dans sa capuche et une mèche de cheveux blond cendré s'en échappa. Rogue resta immobile derrière elle sans un mot. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et il aurait pu continuer à la fixer ainsi indéfiniment si celle-ci ne s'était pas retournée, en ôtant totalement sa capuche. Une cascade de cheveux s'en échappa, qui encadraient son visage aux traits purs. Elle avait les yeux si clairs qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se noierait dedans s'il prolongeait trop le contact visuel. D'une teinte indéfinissable entre le bleu et le vert, ceux-ci semblaient refléter les eaux transparentes du lac. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, et ses lèvres rouge sang tranchaient sur son visage très pâle. Il était très difficile pour quiconque de lui donner un âge précis, tant elle paraissait irréelle.

Ils restèrent debout à se fixer. Cherchant à se transpercer du regard. Severus, le premier, n'y tint plus et abandonna la partie. Pourtant, même s'il ne supportait pas de la regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux, son regard était attiré comme un aimant par le visage digne d'une déesse de Narcissa Black.

Vraisemblablement, elle l'avait fait venir mais n'avait pas l'intention de parler la première. Il se décida donc à prendre la parole, inquiet malgré tout de son silence et de son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. La peau de Narcissa paraissait presque diaphane, ce soir. Et, malgré tout les efforts de celle-ci pour paraître normale, Severus arrivait à déceler sur son visage les marques du manque de sommeil. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien et la savait incapable d'éprouver un tel sentiment, il aurait presque cru qu'elle avait peur en observant le léger tressaillement qui agitait sa paupière.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de m'appeler ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en cours, la semaine dernière ? lui demanda-t-il en la fixant d'un regard accusateur.

Elle ne répondit pas mais continua à le fixer. Il sentit son regard s'attarder sur son visage. Severus n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une tête d'ange. Mais ses yeux très noirs et son visage aux traits marqués lui conféraient un air insondable, ténébreux. Il reporta son regard sur elle. Elle semblait perdue. Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir tout de suite de sa faiblesse ? Il la vit sur le point de défaillir, et l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir. Elle retrouva son équilibre, mais elle avait toujours ce voile sur les yeux ; et Severus était inquiet. Elle n'avait quand même pas…

Avec appréhension, il ôta la cape des épaules de la jeune fille, qui frissonna légèrement. Puis, il releva délicatement la manche gauche en soie grise de la robe de sorcière de Narcissa. Ses pires craintes se trouvèrent confirmées en voyant apparaître sur la peau de la jeune femme une tête de mort par la bouche de laquelle s'échappait un serpent. Il releva la tête vers elle, tendant de déceler une explication sur son visage impassible.

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il. Pourquoi…

Pour la première fois, elle prit la parole, un air triste sur le visage :

-Tu le savais, Severus. Je t'avais dit que je le ferais un jour ou l'autre. Pour mon nom. Pour ma famille. Pour mon honneur de Sang-Pur. Pour ne pas décevoir ma mère. Pour qu'un jour, je puisse prendre dans son cœur la place qu'occupe Bellatrix. Tu savais que je le ferais.

-Crois-tu vraiment que ce soient des raisons suffisantes de détruire ta vie ? Peux-tu me jurer que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle releva fièrement la tête.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une décision que j'ai prise à la légère ?

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu as prévenu ? reprit-il, buté. Et dans ce cas, d'où vient cette expression de détresse qui émane de toi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu es dans ton état normal, Narcissa. Je te connais bien trop pour ça.

Il la voyait depuis presque un an et demi. Il avait suffi à Severus de poser les yeux sur Narcissa Black quand il avait onze ans pour en tomber amoureux. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci se trouvait être la cousine de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Et il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'approcher, de peur que cela ne revienne aux oreilles de Sirius. Ce n'était qu'en sixième année qu'il s'était enfin décidé à l'aborder, lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Il lui avait juste demandé si elle voulait bien lui parler, une fois, elle qui ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Et, à la plus grande surprise de Severus, elle avait accepté. Et cette nouvelle avait tellement surpris Severus qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui demander pourquoi, de peur de la faire fuir. Certains soirs, ils restaient simplement assis à regarder le lac, sans échanger un seul mot. D'autres, ils parlaient pendant des heures. Ces deux êtres qui étaient trop fiers pour avoir des amis, avaient trouvé un confident en l'autre. Pourtant, jamais Severus n'avait pu se résoudre à lui avouer son amour pour elle.

-Croyais-tu vraiment que je resterais la même après cela ? On ne ressort pas indemne des rangs de Voldemort ! Quand on y rentre, ce n'est pas seulement le don de son temps qu'on fait, ou de sa parole de servir le maître. Quand on devient Mangemort, Severus, continua-t-elle d'un ton dur, on fait don de son âme.

-Ca, je le sais ! Mais c'est ton attitude de ce soir que je ne comprends pas. Tu savais en devenant Mangemorte quels étaient les risques à prendre. Et je sais que quand tu as décidé quelque chose, tu n'as jamais de regrets. Jamais, répéta-t-il en insistant sur le mot. De plus, tu ne peux pas mettre sur le compte de Tu-sais-qui le fait que tu aies raté une semaine entière de cours. Je sais que Parkison est un Mangemort. Et pourtant, quand il a été intronisé, lui n'a pas manqué plus d'une après-midi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons !

-Ca n'a rien à voir !répliqua-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

-Dans ce cas, explique-moi quelles sont les raisons de ton désarroi !

Il la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme s'il pouvait voir dans son esprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher. Et cette fois, ce fut Narcissa qui détourna la première le regard.

-Ca a bien un rapport avec une cicatrice sur mon bras gauche… commença-t-elle.

-Eh bien pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois Mangemorte alors ? la coupa-t-il avec dureté.

C'est dans un murmure presque inaudible qu'elle répondit :

-Tu n'as pas relevé la manche assez haut, Severus…

Il s'exécuta, les mains tremblant légèrement. Il eut un hoquet d'horreur un apercevant les trois zébrures parallèles qui marbraient le haut du bras de Narcissa. Les griffes avaient laissé sur sa peau des marques violacées, et les cicatrices étaient à peine refermées. Quand il releva la tête, elle n'osa pas affronter son regard.

-Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment. Puis, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, elle commença, d'une voix étrangement douce :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Severus ?

Il resta cloué sur place. C'était maintenant, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était Mangemorte et qu'il lui demandait les raisons de ses étranges griffes, qu'elle lui posait la question ?

-Tu sais bien que oui, répondit-il enfin, sans oser la regarder.

-Alors, si je te raconte mon histoire, est-ce que tu me jures de m'aider à guérir mon âme ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Pouvait-il la perdre, elle qui était la seule à s'intéresser à lui, elle, sa seule confidente ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Oui, je te le jure.

-Tu en es sûr ? insista-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas.

-Oui.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, et passa les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle resta muette un bon moment, ses yeux fixant le lac. Puis, d'une voix presque monotone, elle entreprit de lui raconter son histoire :

-En fait, tu as en quelque sorte raison quand tu disais que ma nomination en tant que Mangemorte était responsable de mon état. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'après son intronisation, chaque Mangemort doit remplir une mission pour Voldemort.

Il tressaillit à l'évocation du nom.

-Pour la plupart, cette mission consiste à tuer des moldus, continua-t-elle sans s'apercevoir de son trouble. Mais ce ne fut pas mon cas. Après m'avoir posé la marque, il m'a dit que ce qu'il attendait de moi, c'était de la plus haute importance. Il avait besoin de moi pour l'aider à détruire Poudlard.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour raconter tout ça en restant aussi calme. Pour sa part, il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une histoire morbide, du genre de celles que se racontent ses camarades dans le dortoir, quand il fait noir et que seule la lune blafarde créée des ombres dans la nuit. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas un conte. C'était réel. Et à l'air vague et perdu de Narcissa, il devina qu'elle le revivait en même temps qu'elle le racontait pour lui.

-Il voulait que j'aille dérober quelque chose dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pour qu'il puisse analyser de quelle magie les affaires du directeur étaient empreintes.

-Quoi ?

Severus n'en revenait pas. Voldemort confiait ses plans à une aspirante de dix-sept ans ? C'était un peu gros !

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'avait pas monté en bateau ?

-Certaine. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Il m'avait choisie parce que je suis préfète. Je pouvais donc pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puisque je connaissais le mot de passe. Et, si quelqu'un me croisait dans les couloirs, je pouvais toujours prétexter que je faisais ma ronde. En bref, le maître s'était chargé il y a quinze jours d'attirer Dumbledore hors de Poudlard, pour que j'aie la voie libre. Je me suis introduite dans son bureau ; bien entendu, tous les objets magiques qui s'y trouvaient étaient placés sous protection magique. Seulement, il voulait que je trouve n'importe quel objet, du moment qu'il appartienne à Dumbledore ; et, par chance, le phénix de Dumbledore était dans sa phase de renaissance. J'ai donc pris un peu de ses cendres, que j'ai mises dans un petit flacon. Je n'avais laissé aucune trace, et l'oiseau de Dumbledore était en trop mauvais état pour s'opposer à quoi que ce soit. Je suis sortie du bureau sans encombre. Jusque là, tout marchait à merveille.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Severus buvait ses paroles.

-C'est la deuxième partie du plan qui a pêché. J'avais ordre d'aller aux portes du château pour remettre l'objet à un Mangemort qui attendrait dehors. Il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement, puisqu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.

-Comment ça, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ? l'interrompit-il.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, mais le maître l'a expérimenté à ses dépends. Toujours est-il que je devais attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour sortir. Et le défaut du plan de Voldemort était que comme il avait déclenché une attaque pour faire partir Dumbledore, certains professeurs patrouillaient dans la cour, même la nuit, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. J'était donc obligée de passer par la forêt interdite.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il.

Narcissa, toute seule dans la forêt interdite ? C'était du suicide ! C'était un vrai miracle qu'elle soit toujours vivante !

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle continua devant son mutisme.

-Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses, Severus ! J'ai failli réussir ! Seulement, cette nuit-là, c'était la pleine lune…

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, pas ça… pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

-Et Voldemort avait oublié de me spécifier qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans les parages…

Severus trouva la force de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Il t'a mordue ?

-Non, répondit-elle. Seulement griffée. Mais dans ma fuite, le flacon contenant les cendres s'est brisé. Et le maître n'était pas content…

Elle frissonna à l'évocation ce souvenir.

-La semaine où j'ai raté les cours, j'étais à l'infirmerie, reprit-elle. Le loup-garou m'a seulement griffée, donc je ne me transformerai jamais entièrement pendant la pleine lune. Mais j'aurai quand même certains symptômes. Madame Pomfresh n'a pas su dire lesquels, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à son interrogation muette.

-Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il après être resté un long moment bouillant de rage.

Car c'était sans nul doute Lupin qui l'avait griffée, se ressassait-il inlassablement, Lupin que Dumbledore croyait inoffensif… Ses poings se crispèrent en pensant au calvaire que Narcissa avait dû endurer. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, puisqu'il était passé à deux doigts de se faire mordre à cause de Sirius Black…

-Que tu deviennes Mangemort ! cria-t-elle presque.

La fureur, la souffrance endurée, la rage qu'elle gardait en elle, la rancune refoulée, tout ce que la pauvre Narcissa avait subi ces derniers jours, tous ces sentiments ressortaient maintenant. Son beau visage était déformé par la fureur, et semblait hurler à l'aide, un appel pour l'aider à surmonter sa détresse tandis que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

-Je veux que tu m'aides à me venger ! Je veux que les gens de Dumbledore comprennent ce que ça fait de savoir que sa vie est foutue, de savoir qu'on n'a plus d'avenir ! Je veux qu'ils n'aient plus d'espoir, qu'ils se plient sous le règne de la terreur que va instaurer Voldemort avec notre aide ! Je veux que Lupin souffre à long terme, puisqu'il choisira le camp des perdants ! Qu'il voie ses amis souffrir, puis mourir sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher ! Je veux qu'il ressente la même impuissance que celle que j'ai ressentie face à lui cette nuit-là… s'effondra-t-elle enfin.

Severus était déchiré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait que Narcissa puisse connaître la paix intérieure à nouveau. Mais cela justifiait-il qu'il voue sa vie à Voldemort ? Que devait-il faire ? Le combat qu'il livrait avec sa conscience devenait de plus en plus acharné. D'accord, il détestait les moldus, haïssait Dumbledore, et exécrait les Maraudeurs. Et il voulait par dessus tout que Narcissa guérisse. Elle était effondrée, et il ne savait pas si elle pourrait tenir le coup bien longtemps… Mais devait-il pour cela devenir un meurtrier ?

Malgré tout son amour pour Narcissa, Severus aurait sans doute refusé si elle ne l'avait pas regardée à cet instant. Mais au moment où il vit une unique larme, la dernière, goutter de son visage, et l'air résigné qu'elle affichait, comme si elle portait toute la détresse du monde sur ses épaules… Ce fut ce regard qui fit tout basculer. Ce regard qui changeait pour toujours la destinée de Severus Rogue. Il ne ferait rien de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il rentrerait au service de Voldemort. Pour qu'elle ne soit plus seule. Pour qu'elle guérisse. Tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune grâce à ses yeux s'il échouait, s'il n'accomplissait pas le test de celui qu'il lui faudrait bientôt appeler maître…

-Je te le promets, répondit-il enfin.

La lumière qui sembla apparaître sur le visage de Narcissa le réconforta un peu, et celle-ci saisit timidement sa main. Mais malheureusement, songea Severus, tout n'était pas si simple… Narcissa avait un caractère tellement entier, et fier, qu'elle le rejetterait définitivement s'il échouait. Il devait à tout prix réussir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus passa la semaine dans un état fébrile. Heureusement pour lui, on approchait de la période d'examens, et les quelques personnes qui avaient décelé les (très légères, mais néanmoins présentes) marques de crainte sur son visage avaient mis cela sur le compte du stress. Car cette fois, Severus, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à cacher totalement qu'il était inquiet. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais s'il ratait son test… Mieux valait ne pas y penser !

Il avait vérifié tous les jours la cachette pour voir si la marque y était. Mais cette fois, quand il la trouva, cela ne lui procura pas le soulagement habituel. Au contraire, cela l'inquiéta encore plus. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas écouté attentivement en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et avait trouvé des trous dans ses notes quand il avait relu ses cours ce soir, pour se changer les idées avant de partir.

Enfin, l'heure tant attendue et redoutée à la fois arriva. Il sortit de son dortoir sans encombre, comme à l'accoutumée, et rejoignit Narcissa devant la porte de la salle commune. Cette fois, elle ne l'attendait pas dehors. Elle le conduisit au quatrième étage et l'invita à entrer derrière elle dans le passage qu'elle avait ouvert derrière un grand miroir. Severus ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence de ce couloir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort n'est pas venu lui-même chercher son objet, si ce passage permet de sortit du château ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'il est surveillé, d'habitude. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il attire Dumbledore hors du château ! Et il y a une troisième raison. Regarde les murs, l'enjoignit-elle.

Severus s'exécuta. Régulièrement, de grosses fissures venaient strier leur surface.

-Nous ne sommes pas lourds et pas grands, et nous sommes peu nombreux. Mais imagine un peu un adulte à notre place, obligé de marcher courbé pendant plus de deux heures ici ? Sans se redresser au moins une fois, c'est impossible ! Il suffirait qu'il se cogne légèrement dans un des murs pour provoquer un éboulement. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! Imagine la catastrophe si un Mangemort, ou pire, le maître lui-même se retrouve coincé sous le château sans pouvoir s'en aller ?

Il admit en son for intérieur qu'elle avait raison.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu verras, lui répondit-elle laconiquement.

Il marchèrent encore pendant une heure et demi avant de sortir du passage, qui avait plongé sous le lac avant de remonter en pente douce pour déboucher à l'air libre. Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Là, un Mangemort les rejoignit, et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à une sorte de grotte.

Quand il sentit ses pieds toucher la terre ferme, Severus sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver entouré par un bonne quinzaine de Mangemorts, tous vêtus de capes noires. Certains le dévisageaient, d'autres se contentaient de l'observer ; il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet escompté, mais il était mal à l'aise.

Sur un signe de Narcissa, il prit place à côté d'elle dans le cercle. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que Voldemort arrive. Un remue-ménage se fit soudain entendre derrière lui, et il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec celui qui serait son maître dans quelques instants.

Voldemort était plus que grand, il était immense. Des mèches de cheveux noirs encadraient un visage aux yeux où brillait une étrange lueur rouge. Ses traits acérés étaient secs, mais on pouvait encore trouver sur son visage des restes de l'éclatante beauté qu'avait autrefois possédée Tom Jedusor. Il prit la parole d'une voix glacée, une voix qui hachait les cœurs et faisait tomber l'espoir :

-Alors c'est toi la nouvelle recrue dont on m'a dit tant de bien… Puis-je savoir ton nom ? demanda Voldemort en plongeant son regard dans celui de Severus.

Celui-ci s'efforça de ne pas ciller. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Severus Rogue, répondit-il.

-Ah. Eh bien, Severus Rogue, veux-tu t'approcher, que je sonde ton âme, et que je puisse juger si tu es digne ou non de me servir ?

Inquiet, Severus s'exécuta. Pourvu que Voldemort ne clame pas à la face de tous son plus grand secret… Severus n'espérait pas pouvoir le lui cacher, mais pitié, qu'il se taise ! Si Voldemort parlait, il perdrait Narcissa pour toujours… Soudain, il crut qu'une dague effilée s'était incrustée dans son esprit, fouillant les moindres recoins de son âme. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps Voldemort resta dans son esprit, mais une chose état certaine, Severus avait détesté ça. Il se jura de se mettre à l'Occlumencie dès qu'il rentrerait pour ne plus que le mage puisse l'affaiblir de la sorte s'ils étaient amenés à se revoir.

-Un esprit pour le moins inhabituel… commenta Voldemort alors que Severus sentit que la prise sur son esprit avait disparu. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ton esprit si particulier que tu vas pouvoir appartenir à mes Mangemorts.

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur Severus. Il avait réussi l'épreuve la plus difficile ! Et Voldemort n'avait pas divulgué son secret ! Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la mise à l'épreuve de Voldemort. Mais, quoi que le mage lui fasse faire, ça ne pouvait pas être plus dur que ce qu'il venait de subir, même s'il lui fallait tuer quelqu'un. Il était prêt à courir le risque. Pour Narcissa. Parce qu'il l'avait promis. Et puis, les seules personnes que Voldemort faisait tuer à ses Mangemorts étaient des moldus, ou des traîtres à leur cause ! Rien qu'il ne puisse regretter un jour…

-Mais avant, reprit Voldemort en interrompant les réflexions de son futur disciple, tu vas me prouver que tu es réellement digne de l'honneur que je t'accorde malgré ta condition.

Severus resta impassible en apparence, mais les paroles de Voldemort avaient soulevé une inquiétude chez lui. D'autant plus qu'il avait senti le regard de Narcissa se lever sur lui, en une interrogation muette. Il pourrait toujours prétexter une explication plus tard, mais Voldemort ne devait rien dire ! Rien ! S'il avait cru en une quelconque religion, Severus en cet instant se serait probablement mis à prier.

-Tu vas donc prouver à toutes les personnes ici présentes, et à toi-même pas la même occasion, que tu es capable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid.

Tu savais que tu n'y couperais pas, se convainquit Severus. La première fois, ça ne sera qu'un mauvais quart d'heure… C'est trop tard pour se dégonfler !

-Et, comme ma dernière recrue m'a bernée, et a échoué dans sa mission, débita le mage en jetant un regard noir à Narcissa, je vais donc faire venir le moldu que tu vas devoir tuer ici, pour être sûr que tu le feras bien toi-même.

Sur ce, Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique, et l'agita d'un geste aussi sec que ses paroles. Severus hésita : devait-il fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de celui qu'il allait assassiner ? Il décida que non : il allait assumer son choix jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Puis Voldemort releva sa baguette.

-Le temps que notre invité arrive, sourit le mage avant de se tourner vers une des silhouettes encapuchonnées, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander, Lucius ?

Le concerné avança d'un pas avant de prendre la parole.

-Si, Maître, dit-il. Je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'épouser Narcissa Black. Comme elle a failli à sa mission, je préférerais avoir votre accord.

En entendant ces mots, Severus sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'osa d'abord pas se retourner pour regarder Narcissa, pour ne pas se compromettre, puis il n'y tint plus, et pivota lentement sur ses pieds. Celle-ci était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Pendant un bref moment, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

-On peut dire que tu ne manques pas d'esprit pratique, Lucius ! ricana le mage. La plus belle de mes Aspirantes, originaire d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne, et infiniment riche qui plus est ! Excellent choix, vraiment ! Mais as-tu pensé à demander son avis à ta dulcinée avant de vouloir connaître le mien ?

Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa, dans une interrogation muette. Celle-ci resta figée comme une statue, et ne répondit rien.

-Eh bien chère Narcissa, reprit Voldemort, comme je ne suis pas rancunier, j'accepte de te laisser le temps que notre cher ami Severus va mettre pour tuer son moldu pour te décider ! Mais crois-moi, c'est dans ton intérêt d'accepter, Narcissa…

Rogue soupira. Lucius Malfoy avait quatre ans de plus que lui, mais était d'après ce qu'il savait le plus fidèle Mangemort de Voldemort. Quoi de plus naturel pour Voldemort que de lui procurer ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, s'attachant ainsi les services de Lucius définitivement ? Et Rogue savait que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à faire pression sur Narcissa pour arriver à ses fins…

Il devait donc absolument réussir ! Narcissa savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle… Prendrait-elle le risque de subir la colère du maître pour lui ? Il devait donc se montrer digne du maître, pour qu'il obtienne dans deux ou trois ans un rang aussi élevé que Lucius, et qu'il puisse ensuite épouser Narcissa… Il savait aussi que ce qui lui conférait un avantage certain, c'est qu'il connaissait le secret de Narcissa, pas Lucius ! Et celui-ci voudrait-il toujours d'elle quand il saurait qu'elle s'était faite griffer par un loup-garou ? Mais tu l'as trahie… songea-t-il avec mépris pour lui-même. Elle t'a fait confiance, elle t'a révélé son secret, et tu lui as caché le tien ! lui serina sa conscience.

Severus n'avait fait ça que pour ne pas la perdre. Mais en fin de compte, c'était peut-être l'erreur qui allait lui coûter Narcissa. Un mot de Voldemort et tout était foutu…

Un bruit sourd le tira de ses réflexions. C'était le moldu que Voldemort avait fait venir par un sortilège d'attraction. Il était allongé par terre, la face contre le sol, et portait des vêtements de moldu, un jean délavé et une chemise qui aurait bien eu besoin d'être repassée. Visiblement, il était sonné.

-Attends un peu qu'il se soit un peu remis du voyage, Severus, demanda Voldemort avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Je veux qu'il ait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il lui arrive…

Le moldu avait un peu bougé avant que Voldemort ne parle. Mais, remarqua Severus, il avait tressailli quand Voldemort s'était adressé à lui ! Voldemort s'approcha du moldu, auquel il asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'obliger à se lever. Puis, avec un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, il le retourna, pour que lui, Severus, puisse voir son visage.

Celui-ci porta sa main à sa bouche et ne dut qu'à sa volonté inébranlable de ne pas émettre un hoquet d'horreur en reconnaissant sous le sang séché et la terre qui avaient maculé le visage de l'homme les traits de son père.

-Severus… souffla celui-ci, en jetant à son fils un regard désespéré.

Derrière lui, Severus entendit Narcissa sursauter. Voldemort partit dans un rire cruel avant de s'adresser à elle, pour le plus grand désespoir de Severus :

-Eh bien, ma chère, tu l'ignorais ? En un sens, ça ne me surprend pas, il m'a fallu chercher très loin au fond de l'esprit de notre cher Severus pour soutirer cette information… Et puis, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Eileen Prince avait épousé un moldu ! Pour moi, Tobias Rogue n'était qu'un simple sorcier de pacotille, trop insignifiant pour qu'il soit mentionné dans les registres… Comme quoi, on croit toujours connaître les gens, et puis un jour, les illusions tombent…

Severus aurait voulu pouvoir se jeter un sort d'amnésie pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda avec mépris son père qui tremblait devant lui. Elle était là, la cause de tous ses malheurs ! C'était lui qui était responsable des tourments qu'il endurait en ce moment ! Et, à cause de lui, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais parler à Narcissa comme avant…

Severus n'avait que trop attendu. Il sortit sa baguette, et put enfin laisser éclater sa rage.

Quand il eut fini, Voldemort le regarda avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas… Vois-tu, si je t'ai accepté, c'est parce que tu te comportes plus en vrai Sang-Pur que la plupart des gens ici présents. Et j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne le crois… murmura Voldemort, songeur. Eh bien, mes chers amis, reprit-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble des Mangemorts, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau confrère, le premier Sang-Mêlé à venir rejoindre nos rangs !

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, avec hargne.

-Et maintenant, nous avons encore une dernière affaire à régler… Il me semble que ton délai est écoulé, Narcissa. Le moment est venu de donner ta réponse !

Severus sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait entendre. Narcissa avait dû considérer sa trahison vis-à-vis d'elle comme un coup de poignard. Il ne l'avait jamais démentie quand elle lui demandait s'il était Sang-Pur. Et maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. Mai il était trop tard pour le regretter. Narcissa avait tourné la page, réalisa-t-il avec horreur quand il vit la trace d'une larme séchée le long de sa joue. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ou, si elle le ferait un jour, il serait trop tard.

Narcissa lui jeta un dernier regard, qui disait tout son mépris et dans lequel le chagrin des instants précédents avait disparu. Puis elle prononça les mots qui allaient sceller définitivement son destin, d'une voie dénuée de sentiments :

-J'accepte…

Le sourire froid qui éclaira les traits de Lucius fur trop pour lui. Severus songea que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand Voldemort avait révélé son secret. Il avait trahi Narcissa, il en payait le prix. Et il était devenu Mangemort pour rien, puisqu'elle ne considérerait jamais que ce qu'il ferai l'aiderait à se venger…

Maintenant, Severus n'avait plus rien. Il était seul avec sa souffrance et ses regrets. Et ce, songea-t-il alors que les nuages masquèrent la lune en le plongeant dans les ténèbres, qui seraient désormais son seul univers, pour toujours…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà ! J'ai essayé de ne pas trop donner dans la mièvrerie, mais c'est pas garanti… Enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon Rogue… un petit commentaire, peut-être ?

A bientôt !

ombeline

12


End file.
